Methods of manufacture of a ceramic metallization for ceramic metal transition for the use for components of low-, medium- and high voltage switches or switching means, starting with a ceramic body mainly consisting Al2O3 material, which is covered with a first layer in standard application of MoMn (or Tungsten (W)) and a second layer of Ni. On the Ni-layer, usually a brazing foil will be layed on top. Then follows the metal part, which will be brazed then to the ceramic body in the region of the aforesaid layers.
Normally brazing foils are necessary to use.
In order to get a gas tight connection to the ceramic body of a vacuum interrupter in general brazing technology is used. The brazing process is done during the standard manufacturing process here the degassing process of the components and at the latest step, the brazing process. To perform the brazing an additional brazing foil has to be added, and this on both sides of the ceramic body.